


Just An Argument

by thelonelywriter



Series: College Boys [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, American Football Player Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Artist Castiel, Banter, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was stupid really. Two days and Dean and Cas had barely spoken just because of one little fight. Said fight had been over the movie, Star Wars, which Cas had claimed that the new one was better. Dean, however, did not agree, to say the least. So, a shouting match turned into silence from either one of them.</p>
<p>They tried to avoid each other as best they could, but their schedules allowed for a fair amount of shared free time that they both usually spent in their dorm. The tension was unmistakable, however. The side glances that were supposed to go unnoticed, the stiff air, the stillness of the room when they were together in it. It was nearly too much to take; so, Cas finally decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Argument

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT. SO. I really do have to apologize for not posting lately, I know I haven't posted a fic in like forever and I will save you writing down all the reasons, but let's just settle with the fact that my life has been an utter mess lately. I'm kind of losing my touch if we're being honest and I'm slowing down so my production rate is a little slow... Sorry :/ ANYWAYS. I will try to post as much Drarry and Destiel as I can. SO, this fanfiction was a product of this anonymous ask that has been sitting in my ask box for far too long; _"omg please continue with study hour and make it a verse or something its so good! idk but like maybe cas and dean are fighting over something nerdy like if the new stars wars is better than the new one and they have angry sex over it"_ And though it took me about five years, ask and you shall receive!! So, here you go!! :)

Castiel entered his and Dean’s dorm with a sigh, slinging his bag onto his bed and collapsing down onto it. It had been a long, long day, and after sitting through lecture after lecture, all he wanted to do was rest.

It was not too long after Cas had come in the dorm that Dean did too, smiling at the sight of Cas. “Hey, babe,” he greeted, throwing his bag down by his bed. Castiel smiled back, propping himself up on his elbows so that he could lean in to give Dean a quick kiss. “How was your day?” Dean asked.

“Ugh, it was tiring. I just want to sleep. But I want to eat first, I'm starving,” Castiel told him. 

“I can order Chinese,” Dean claimed as he kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed with Cas. Cas nodded.

“Sounds good to me,” he told Dean.

“Oh, hey, by the way, I got something for you today,” Dean said with a grin, looking down at Cas. Cas couldn't help but grin back.

“Oh, really?”

Dean nodded, grin never leaving his face. “Do I get to know what it is?” Castiel asked Dean, who grinned even more and slid off the bed to rifle through his bag. Soon enough, Dean pulled out two pieces of paper. Cas furrowed his eyebrows until Dean grew near, handing them to Cas, who smiled wide. “Oh my God, how’d you get these?” he asked Dean, referencing the the tickets to the local movie theaters premiere of Star Wars. Dean shrugged, still smiling.

“Charlie has connections, and I know how much you love Star Wars, so,” he trailed off. Cas placed two fingers under Dean's chin and pulled him closer to give him a kiss.

“You know you're the best boyfriend ever, right?” Cas told him. Dean kissed him again with a smile.

“You've told me before.”

-Two Days After The Premiere-

It was stupid really. Two days and Dean and Cas had barely spoken just because of one little fight. Said fight had been over the movie, Star Wars, which Cas had claimed that the new one was better. Dean, however, did not agree, to say the least. So, a shouting match turned into silence from either one of them.

They tried to avoid each other as best they could, but their schedules allowed for a fair amount of shared free time that they both usually spent in their dorm. The tension was unmistakable, however. The side glances that were supposed to go unnoticed, the stiff air, the stillness of the room when they were together in it. It was nearly too much to take; so, Cas finally decided to do something about it.

It was getting late and Dean was lying on his bed, relaxing after football practice. Cas was in the middle of sitting at their desk, painting something. Cas had to admit, he felt bad about not talking to Dean for what felt like so long. And in all honesty, he missed when Dean would watch him draw or sketch, or cuddle with him in bed after long days, or their conversations. He didn't want to stay in this awkward stance for much longer. So, he sighed, putting down his paintbrush and turning around in his chair so that he could face Dean. “Dean,” he said simply. Dean didn't look up from the book he was reading.

“What?”

“I, we, listen, we need to stop this, it’s stupid,” Cas began. Dean looked up from his book, bookmarking his place in it before raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really. This is just an argument that got out of hand, we’re taking it too far,” Cas told Dean. Dean nodded and slid off his bed, walking towards Cas with his arms crossed.

“Alright. Admit that the original Star Wars was better than the one we just saw, and we can put this whole thing behind us,” Dean reasoned. But, the only problem was that both Cas and Dean were stubborn, and things like this were never easy. 

“Dean, we both know that the new one is better than the original, better effects, better storyline, better everything,” Castiel replied. 

“Cas, I don't know if you're blind or what but the original had so much more to it,” Dean retorted. Cas raised his eyebrows.

“Dean, I have no idea what you're talking about. You're obviously not seeing things correctly.”

“Me? Me? Oh, that's rich coming from you,” Dean shot back. Cas grit his teeth, rising from his chair.

“Dean, I swear to God, can't you just, for once in your life, see what's right in front of you?” Castiel questioned, his tone raising itself as he stepped closer to Dean. Dean simply laughed.

“Oh, what, that the new Star Wars is shit compared to the old one? Yeah, I can see that.”

Castiel could feel anger beginning to bubble inside of him. And Dean was just standing there, all smug and obnoxious. Just looking at him was driving Cas crazy. Dean, on the other hand, was beginning to have some other thoughts.

Dean couldn't help but notice the red flush that was creeping up Cas' collar and to his cheeks. It was something that always happened when he got angry; or when Dean was slamming into him, legs spread, mouth open wide as he bit back moans, ones that Dean always coaxed out when he said, ‘No, let me hear you, I wanna hear you moan for me, baby,’ and boy would that set Cas off. And Cas would moan, his tone broken, his voice low and gravelly as he panted Dean's name over and over like a prayer.

And Dean could tell that Cas' body was pulled taut with the tension of contained anger, and Dean really couldn't deny at this point that Cas was sexy as fuck when he was angry. So now, Dean wasn't even thinking Star Wars anymore, or who was right or who was wrong, he was honestly just thinking of the fastest possible way he could get his dick inside of Cas.

“Dean? Dean! Jesus Christ, it’s like talking to a brick wall!” Cas exclaimed, snapping his fingers in front of Dean’s face. Dean didn't really care, however, instead he grabbed Cas’ hands in his and pushed him back against the desk where Cas had just been painting, pinning him to it. “What the fuck are you- Mmph!” Cas protested, confused at first. But, he began to get the gist of things when Dean pressed his body forwards, pressing his half hard cock against Castiel's groin, and pressing his lips to Cas', actively shutting him up.

At first Cas was a little resistant, Dean knew he would be; when Cas got angry, he stayed angry. But it was when Dean ran his tongue along the seam of Cas' mouth that Cas just melted. Cas parted his lips, letting Dean's tongue slide in with a practiced finesse that he couldn't resist. Soon enough, heat was pooling in Cas' lower belly as Dean let go of his wrists and moved his hands up to Cas' waist, pulling him as close as possible, needing him as close as possible.

Dean's lips moved from Cas' to the side of his jaw where he sucked bruises and pressed lingering kisses as he began to rock his hips forward into Cas' growing erection. “Gonna fuck you so hard. God, you're gonna feel it for weeks,” Dean murmured into Castiel's skin.

“Don't talk, just do,” Castiel panted, letting his head loll back, exposing the pale column of his neck. Dean groaned, peppering kisses all over the skin of Cas' neck, feeling his breath whilst he did so.

The grinding of their hips was purely delicious, sending sparks of pleasure to both of their nerve endings as the dulled feeling of friction ran through them. Warmth was spreading through them too, their bodies feeling the intermingling of heat from the other running through them. A tinge of impatience was thrown into the mix as Dean desperately fumbled with the edges of Cas' t-shirt, pulling back for only a moment as Castiel raised his arms, aiding Dean in tugging it off and throwing it aside. It was soon thereafter that Dean did the same with his own shirt, tossing it somewhere across the room.

Kisses were pressed down Cas' body, nipples sucked into Dean's mouth causing Cas to groan, his hand coming up, fingers threading through Dean's hair. Dean swirled his tongue over the hardened bud before pulling away, trailing kisses back up towards Cas’ neck as his hands found their way to the edge of Cas’ jeans.

Dean hooked his fingers in the edges of them, fingers fumbling with the button and zipper of them, undoing them so he could pull them down, letting them pool around his ankles. Cas kicked off the pants, then his socks, and soon his boxers which Dean tugged down, letting Cas' erection spring free.

Dean pressed his mouth to Cas' jaw as his hand wrapped around Castiel’s cock, and Castiel let out a purely sinful noise. Dean stroked his cock once, letting his thumb pass over the head to collect the gathering precome before he took his hand away and pulled away for a moment. “Turn around, bend over, I'm getting lube,” Dean ordered. Cas complied with ease, turning around and placing his palms flat on the desk in front of him, ignoring the abandoned painting on top of it.

Dean stripped himself of his pants and his boxers and his socks as he made his way over to the bedside table drawer where they kept the lube and the condoms. He opened the drawer and took no time grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom, then walking back over to where Cas stood, bent over. Dean licked his lips at the sight of Cas like that, ass sticking out, legs spread. It was tantalizing. 

Cas hung his head forwards as Dean drizzled lube over one finger and stepped closer to him. He plastered himself over Castiel, letting his finger slide into his hole with a certain sort of tenderness that Dean couldn't help but use. Cas sighed, relaxing into it, relishing in the feeling of Dean's finger. Cas let his head fall back against Dean's shoulder as he worked his finger in and out of Cas. He closed his eyes, simply feeling Dean's finger sliding in and out of him and moaning softly when he felt a second finger slip in.

Dean found Cas' prostate in no time, and Cas let loose a loud moan when he did. Pleasure shot through Castiel, whose hips instinctively jerked backwards into Dean's touch. Dean, meanwhile, was sucking bruises into the side of Castiel's neck, taking in the sounds Cas was making, all the noises of pleasure, the soft moans that made their way through the air.

Dean soon let a third finger slide in, letting all three of his fingers massage over Cas' prostate. His other hand grasped Cas' waist, fingers pressing into soft skin. “You know, I still think the original was better,” Dean threw in, a simple whisper to Castiel because it just then occurred to him what this whole thing had started over.

“I swear to God, I am going to punch you in the face, Dean Winchester,” Castiel growled out through gritted teeth. Dean couldn't help but smirk as he pulled his fingers out of Cas and tore open the condom packet, slipping it onto his length.

“Feisty,” Dean commented. Cas turned around and shot Dean a glare.

“I am literally _begging_ you to just shut the fuck up, and shove your dick inside of me,” Castiel retorted. Dean couldn't hold back a sly grin as he lined himself up with Cas, and slammed in hard enough so that Cas’ hands flew out, palms flat on the desk, arms outstretched. Dean leaned in and nipped at Cas’ ear, letting his hands trail down to Castiel’s hips where his fingers gripped tight enough to leave white indentations.

“I know you like it rough, angel,” was all Dean said before he was slamming into Cas again and again, watching his body jolt forwards with every thrust.

He could feel Cas clench around him as he hit that spot inside of him, he could hear Cas’ moans getting louder and louder, and he would've said something, really he would have, like, ‘Hey, babe, we're gonna get noise complaints again and I really don't want to have another awkward conversation with Mrs. Harvelle,’ but at this point, those moans were so fucking sweet, every single noise that made it through those perfect lips was like a Goddamn blessing made just for Dean's ears.

Cas could feel every single thrust that Dean was making and God were they perfect. The feeling of Dean's calloused fingertips digging into his skin, his hands pulling Cas’ hips back into his, it was all perfect. Cas’ body jerked into the desk over and over as his head dropped forwards, his whole body tense, on fire with pleasure as he heard grunts from Dean behind him. It was then that Cas realized that they were easily making far too much noise because Cas knew that he could be pretty loud when it came to sex but right now he honestly did not give one fuck about it because Dean had just found his prostate and Dean damn well knew it. 

“Are you close?” Dean breathed out, knowing the signs of Cas when he was getting close. The hitching of his breath, the hurried ‘Dean, Dean, Dean, please’s’ that came out of his mouth, the clenching of his fingertips and the quivering of his legs.

“Fuck, God, yes,” Castiel groaned, feeling the familiar heat in his belly growing. Dean could feel the same heat, the pure pleasure of the moment sending a rush through him.

Dean ran his hands up Castiel's sides, running down his shoulders and his arms until his hands reached Cas’. Both their brains were cloudy and the air was filled with the smell of sex and sweat and they had kind of forgotten that whole Star Wars thing so they interlaced fingers, Dean squeezing Cas’ hands tight as he pressed an ardent kiss to Castiel’s neck. And it was with a few more thrusts that Cas was coming all over the desk, groaning Dean’s name as a great surge of heat rolled through him.

That wonderful sight was what pushed Dean over the edge and then he was coming inside of Cas, willing his legs to not completely collapse underneath him. Both men were breathing heavy when Dean pulled out and went to throw the condom away and as Cas stumbled over to his bed and fell onto it. “God, I love fucking you when you’re angry,” Dean breathed out, wandering over to the bed and laying down next to Castiel who couldn't help but grin a little bit.

“You're an asshole,” was Cas’ response whilst he still wore a grin. Dean smiled and let his hand find Cas’. The pair laid there for a while, simply breathing in silence. It was Cas who spoke up with a sigh. “Listen, I don't want this whole Star Wars thing to ruin our relationship so can we just agree to disagree and move on?” 

Dean slowly smiled, turning to face Cas who was laying there, blue eyes pleading, pale skin still tinted pink and lips parted. Dean leaned over to give him a deep kiss. “I think that sounds wonderful,” he said, causing Cas to smile wide.

“Good.”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yes but I like when you tell me so I can reciprocate and tell you how much I love you,” Cas responded. Dean smiled and pulled Cas’ body closer to him.

“Dork.”

“Assbutt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope that you guys liked it!! Tell me what you thought, what I did wrong, what you loved, any comment is appreciated :) And, as always, my tumblr is [right over here!!](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) Have a wonderful day/night munchkins :3 <3


End file.
